I Forgave You, Sasuke Teme
by KyuuKyuuMoo
Summary: Naruto thought Sasuke is cheating on him so he set a plan. Sasuke knew the plan and so he set his own plan. But something went wrong and something happened to Naruto. What's Sasuke gonna do now, that both their plans are falling apart? Yaoi SasuxNaru.
1. Zero

**Disclaimer:** Not mine... Hmm... I should ask Shikamaru about that later... Maybe he can change that. Hohoho!

**Warning:** Y.A.O.I! That explain everything.

**Rating:**T for now. Change anytime i want. HOHOHO!

**A/N: **Dedicated to my friend Clara Clover. Yea, i just love you that much.

* * *

><p><strong>I Forgave You, Sasuke Teme<br>**

**Chapter _Zero_**

"**Guys, I think Sasuke is cheating on me"**

Kiba, Lee and Chouji dropped their doughnuts. Sakura and Ino blinked at him. Shikamaru and Neji choked on their coffee.

"What the **HELL**! Naruto!" shouted Kiba, confused as hell. Chouji picked their doughnuts and put it on a plate along with another cakes.

"I'm not joking!" shouted Naruto. Sakura and Ino sighed, people are beginning to stares at them. Who wouldn't when you hear a loud voice in a small cafe at the corner of the street? And that voice also comes from the very back of the cafe.

"You—" Neji coughed, still choking on his coffee. "Do you have proof, Uzumaki?" he asked, eyes narrowed, a little pissed that he, the almighty Hyuuga Neji was choking coffee, in a public no less.

Naruto looked down, they all noticed he have been doing a lot lately, something an Uzumaki never do. "He comes home at four in the morning, smelled like rose or some girly parfume. He bought me lots, emphasized lot, of things. Ino told me, that's what happen when your partner it cheating on you…"

They all except Naruto and Ino glared at said girl. Ino smiled sheepishly at them, "H—hey, I wouldn't know he was talking about Sasuke-san"

Shikamaru sighed and returned to Naruto, "Is there anything else, proof that Uchiha is cheating on you?"

Naruto bits his lower lip, his eyes wet with unshed tears, "He canceled our date tonight, also last night date, and the day before, and someday before as well"

Kiba pulled Naruto into a hug, "Shhh, it's okay. Sasuke is a busy man, right? You said so yourself."

"But, that was months ago! He told me last month that Itachi's taking all the hard work, so he has some free times this month!"

"Well, how many time you and Sasuke have _fun _this month?" asked Sakura, taking a sip at her orange juice.

"…Once"

They all went silent for a moment.

"WHAT THE **FUCK**!"

"LANGUAGE, KIBA! THERE'S KID AROUND!"

"OH, SHUT THE FUCK UP, INO! CAN'T YOU SEE HOW SERIOUS IS THIS? THAT UCHIHA FUCKING SASUKE , THAT PERVERT ONLY TOUCHED OUR NARUTO **ONCE** THIS MONTH!"

"I HEARD THAT TOO! I KNOW IT'S SERIOUS, BUT SERIOUSLY, KIBA! THERE'S **KID** AROUND!"

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry for my friends behavior, Sir. I promise that won't happen again" said Shikamaru to the café manager, his hands pulling on Ino and Kiba's ear, yea, pulling them hard.<p>

"I'm sorry" said Kiba and Ino together, bowing apologetically at the manager. After the manager left, Shikamaru, Ino and Kiba sat back at their seats.

"So, what now?" asked Sakura.

"Huh?" replied Naruto, blinking stupidly at her. Sakura feels her vein pulsing against her head.

"Sa-su-ke! What to do now?" Naruto blinked again and sighed sadly.

"I don't know, Sakura. It's all too much, I can't—"

"Oh, Naruto, don't give me that 'I can't believe it' speech. Sasuke is cheating on you. Isn't that what you said?"

"Yea, I did said that, Sakura, but—"

"We'll just have to look into it then, Naruto" she smirked evilly, after giving her a glance; Ino joined her 'I have evil plan' smirk.

* * *

><p>"What's the plan, Shika, Neji?" asked Sakura. Kiba pushed a soda can in front of her face and she punched him. "Ouch, that's hurt, Sakura. Is it safe to talk about that in here? I mean, it's Sasuke's house. He could walked in anytime, guys"<p>

Naruto, who just finished his shower, walked into the living room, plopping himself down the couch next to Kiba who sat next to Shikamaru who sat across Sakura, Ino, and Neji. Chouji was long lost in the kitchen and Lee, was sitting on the floor, cross legged.

"Sasuke's not coming home tonight. He just called" said Naruto, pouting and glaring at nothing in particular. Kiba pats him on the head.

"I have an idea" said Kiba. They all, except Chouji stares at him hard and accusingly. "Hey! Listen to me first!"

"Go on, dog breath" said Sakura.

"Bitch. Okay, so, Sasuke is a very possessive man—"

"Emphasized very" said Naruto, cutting him off.

"We all know that. So I suggest that we make him jealous. Very jealous"

Shikamaru pats Kiba on the head then turned back to the crowd. "What was that for, Shika?"

"For you being smart for once—"

"Aren't I _always_ smart?"

"Shut up. That's a good plan, but need to be more perfected" said Ino.

"That's Shikamaru here's job" said Chouji, who suddenly was in the conversation, "By the way, Naruto, you fridge is empty?"

They all looked at Naruto who nodded and smiled a little, "Sasuke hasn't been coming home for dinner or stay for breakfast, so I thought I shouldn't bother with shopping"

They cursed the Uchiha in their minds and went back to focus on Naruto. "Shikamaru, what do you think?" asked Neji. Shikamaru hummed then he start explaining the plan.

* * *

><p>On the other of the door, was standing Uchiha Sasuke the man of the house. He wanted to give Naruto a surprised today by getting off earlier. But what he got was a surprised for him. It seems like Naruto and his little gang is planning something against him. Well, he's an Uchiha. So he will be able to withstand anything the throw at him.<p>

When he heard a ruckus from the other sides of the door, he decided he should go back to company. He did told Naruto he isn't coming home tonight. His plan to seduce his cute dobe can wait until next time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Omake:<strong>_

Naruto: "Shika, you sure that's gonna work?" (o.o)

Shikamaru: "Very. If it's not working, I have plan B" (-.-)

Kiba, Sakura, Ino: "Plan B?" (0.0)

Shikamaru: "Yes, plan B" (-.-)

Neji: "Please tell us, Nara" (-_-)

Shikamaru: "Push that button and ask them to deliver a very large piece of pizza before Chouji decides eat us" (-.-)

All: "Good plan." (u_u;)

Chouji: "Huh? Come on guys, I would never eat you. Yet" (o.o)

Kiba: "Shika, he said yet! YET!" (T-T)

Naruto: (._.)


	2. Dried Milk

**Disclaimer:** Naruto's not mine... Shikamaru refused to help me.

**Warning:** Yaoi. That explained a lot.

**Rating:** T to M.

**A/N:** thank you for review and the alerts! Beta is in need!

_"Sasuke is a pervert" _is a phone line.

_Sasuke is a pervert _is a personal own conversation.

**"Sasuke is a pervert" **is a loud angry voice.

**Sasuke is a pervert **is for general use.

* * *

><p><strong><strong> I Forgave You, Sasuke Teme<strong>**

**Chapter One**

**Dried Milk**

The front door is slightly ajar, something Uchiha Sasuke found normal now, since he's living with a walking 'rape me' sign. He took off his shoes and walked inside. Looking around the living room, he found nothing; not a mess and definitely not a sight of his blond. "Naruto?" he called. But no sound returned to his ears. Slowly, he reaches their bedroom. The door was open as well. "Naruto?" he called again.

"Em eck ee, Ghatchuwe!"

Sasuke quickly ran to the room at the end of the hall, the storage room. Usually it's locked, but this time, it's open. Worriedly Sasuke slammed the door open and looked around for his blond.

"Naruto!" he called again, louder this time. Suddenly there's a loud sound like a breaking glass from behind, and Naruto appeared. Neji and Gaara are walking behind him.

"What's this Naruto? You're all mess! And, what's that thing on your hair?" asked Sasuke quickly in a breath. Naruto just grinned at him, making Sasuke more pissed than he already is. "Naruto! Answer me! Is that… _cum_ on your hair? If it is, I swear I'll—!"

"No! Sasuke! You pervert!" shouted Naruto, throwing dirty mop at his boyfriend. "It's dried milk. I found it back there! I thought you cleaned this place last month?"

Sasuke blinked at him, "I did?"

"Yes!" Naruto sighed, pulling off his dirty shirt. Sasuke noticed his two friends are looking at his dobe's body and he growled. He grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him forcefully. "Wha—"Sasuke pushed him into bathroom and slammed the door closed. "Sasuke!"

"Go take a shower, you reek!" he said, back facing the bathroom door and eyes glaring at their friends.

"Well, maybe I should take a shower too, together with Naruto. Move, Uchiha" said Neji, glaring back at Sasuke. Gaara, who's standing beside them, smirk and left them unnoticedly. "Why don't you just go home, Hyuuga" growled Sasuke. Neji smirked and waves his left hand, "What's wrong, Uchiha? Are you angry? Angry that I spilled _dried milk _at your boyfriend?"

* * *

><p>After a while, Naruto got out of the bathroom only in a towel, "Hm? Neji? Where's Sasuke?"<p>

"He already left, said he's not coming home tonight" Neji passed Naruto, patting him on the shoulder on the way and locked the door behind the blond. Naruto hung his head down and when he heard sound of shower running from behind, he slid down the door and stay limped.

_Sasuke…_

* * *

><p>Itachi was the son of devil, husband of Lilith and friend of Satan. That's how Sasuke imagine him. But the truth was, Uchiha Itachi the brother of Sasuke, first love of Naruto, dream of all women and men, and the genius who can make even his own father bow down to him. It's not a secret that Itachi likes blond and very protective of his brother. When he found out that his brother's in love with Naruto, he disappeared for months, said he need a break. But in truth, he just wanted to give Sasuke time with Naruto.<p>

When work is too much for Sasuke, he would take it just so his brother can go home and relax. If Sasuke is bored at work, he would call Naruto and ask him to bring some food for Sasuke, just so Sasuke can have fun. He would do and give anything for his little brother. And today is not an exception.

"Welcome back, brother. Is Naruto-kun not home?" he asked, smiling happily at his brother. When he saw the murderous aura around his brother, he knew something happened. Although he loved his brother dearly, he's still son of the devil. "Or, did Naruto-kun deny your need? Poor Sasuke. Are you too rough on Naruto-kun? Was he in pain?"

Sasuke glared at his brother and throws a thick dictionary at him. Before it could reach Itachi, Kisame, Itachi's assistance, interjected the course of the flying book with a chair. "Itachi-san, I need you to sign this" Kisame ignored Sasuke's antic and put some document on Itachi's desk.

Kisame's a good guy, just a little creepy because he loved fish too much. Kisame had a white carnivore shark in his house and he named it 'Pochi'. When first found out, Sasuke stay five feet away from Kisame. He just began getting comfortable around the fish guy when Itachi told him that shark was Itachi's gift for Kisame's 17th birthday.

"He's home, 'tachi. Just, that Hyuuga was there!"

"Calm down, brother. Did you ask Naruto what he was doing there?"

"No, but seems like they were cleaning the storage room. But there's _dried milk_ on Naruto's hair! And that Hyuuga taunted me! Who the hell he thinks he is! Just because he's Naruto's friend, he thinks he can do anything?"

Itachi smirked at his brother, since he dates Naruto, Sasuke have been more open and more fun to tease. "Calm down, baby brother and tell me everything"

* * *

><p>"<em>So, Sasuke left? Before you did anything?"<em>

"Yea"

"_Well, that can't be helped then. We'll just have to wait next chance"_

"…"

"…"

"Shika?"

"_Naru?"_

"Are you sure it will work? Sasuke just left… He didn't even check if I bathe or not. He just…"

"_Left. Yes, I heard that. But its okay, Naruto. It's okay. Is Neji still there?"_

"Yea, he said he's worried that I would do something stupid. That's ridiculous!"

"… _Well, he'll stay the night there"_

"EEEEEE? Why?"

"_For the sake of the plan"_

"Mkay…"

"_Go get some sleep, Naruto"_

"Sure, night, Shika"

"_Night, Naruto"_

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

Gaara: "You should have seen his face" (-_-)

Shikamaru: "I can imagine it. It must be—"(-.-)

Ino: "Very handsome!" (v)

Kiba: "Ino…" (o_o)

Ino: "What? He IS handsome, mutt face!" (O_o)

Kiba: "His face means nothing if he hurt Naruto!" (_)

Ino: "Psst, you're just jealous" (_)

Kiba: "AS IF, YOU BITCH!" (*_*)

Ino: "BRING IT ON, DOG BREATH!" (*o*)

Gaara: "Shut up." (-_-)

Kiba, Ino: "Yes, sir" (T-T)

Shikamaru: "Troublesome…" (-.-)

* * *

><p><strong>Omake Part 2<strong>

Itachi: "He was such a pervert!"

_Neji: "Indeed. He thought that was a cum…"_

Itachi: "Did you take a picture of his face?"

_Neji: "I did. I'm sending it now to you"_

Itachi: "Thank you"

_Neji: "No, sir. Thank you. It was your idea after all"_

Itachi: "No, it's nothing. But it's a proof that Sasuke's an utter pervert!"

_Neji: "Yea, Naruto blushed so red when he remembered about it"_

Itachi: "Well—"

Sasuke: **"ITACHI! WAS THAT HYUUGA ON THE PHONE?"**

Itachi: "It's Kakashi-kun, brother!"

Sasuke: **"DON'T LIE TO ME!"**

Itachi: "KISAME! CALL THE COPS! SASUKE'S KILLING ME!

**-BEEP-**


	3. Mutt and Weasel

**Disclaimer:** Naruto's not mine.

**Warning:** Yaoi. That explained a lot.

**Rating:** T to M.

**A/N:** O_O Please R&R! Beta wanted!

_"Sasuke is a pervert" _is a phone line.

_Sasuke is a pervert _is a personal own conversation.

**"Sasuke is a pervert" **is emphasized words.

**Sasuke is a pervert **is for general use.

* * *

><p><strong>I Forgave You, Sasuke Teme<br>**

**Chapter Two  
><strong>

**Mutt and Weasel  
><strong>

Kiba took a deep breath then in a lighting speed, he spoke, "So the plan is, we'll have Neji here be all cuddly with Naruto here in front of Sasuke and then when he's pissed, Sasuke would leave and go somewhere. When that time comes, Ino, Sakura, Ten Ten, Hinata and Temari will follows Sasuke. They will then report Sasuke's activity to Shikamaru and Gaara. On the other hand, Naruto is not allowed to know about this part of plan. He just needs to know that he have to be all comfortable with being close to Neji. If someway Naruto is being pessimistic with the plan, he will give a call to Shikamaru or Gaara. They'll try to cheer him and persuade him that the plan needs to go on. That's all I knew"

"Really? That's all? Are you sure you don't have back-up plan?" asked the man.

"_**If it's not working, I have plan B"**_

"Kiba-kun?" he pushed. Kiba snapped out of his thought and stares at the man sat across him.

"No. I meant, Shika said he have one, but never told us about it" Kiba shook his head and looked around. He and the man across him are at the café that Naruto usually takes him to if they're hungry. This worried Kiba, because it would be a problem is Naruto or the other sees him with this guy. They're not supposed to know each other after all.

"Very well then. Thank you for the information, Kiba-kun. You're very helpful" the man stood, but Kiba quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him down.

"Wait!" he shouted. The man looked at him quizzically.

"Kiba-kun?"

"What about Sasuke? I thought—"the man smirked and slowly, he caresses Kiba's left cheek.

"Kiba-kun, don't worry. I would never hurt Naruto-kun" Kiba shook his head and glared at the man.

"You would! You did hurt him before!" the man's hand let go of Kiba's face and slumped down the chair.

"I supposed I did and I really regret it. But it was for my brother's happiness"

"That's why I hate you Uchihas. You're all selfish, doing things for yourself! Tell me about Sasuke! What he has been doing! Was he really cheating on Naruto, Itachi-san?"

Itachi sighed, looking far into the distances; he remembered when Sasuke introduced the boy to their parents. He was so angry, he remembered that he slapped the blond and kicked him out. After that, Sasuke won't talk to him; he won't even glance at his brother. It hurt Itachi so bad, in the end, he apologized to Naruto. Naruto just smiled and waved it away.

"_**Its okay, Itachi-san, I understand why you did that. I think I would do the same if I'm in your shoes"**_

But that's a lie. Itachi knew that Naruto would never do the same, because he's very forgiving. And even if Naruto forgave him, Sasuke sure didn't. He never leave Naruto alone with Itachi, sometimes when Itachi came to visit them, Sasuke would gave him suspicious glances.

"Sasuke loves Naruto-kun. I do believe in it, Kiba-kun" he returned his attention to the brunette across him. Kiba-kun was his friend's brother. They met at the street last night when Sasuke come back pissed and commanded Itachi to go home. The boy had asked Itachi for his cooperation. And here they were, talking about the plan Shikamaru had thought of.

"Itachi-san, you don't lie to the one you love! You don't leave them when they need you! And certainly you **don't cheat on them!**"

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Sasuke! What were you thinking! Why did you brought that boy here? Mother and Father were not amused with this!"<strong>_

"_**Itachi, I just wanted to introduce my boyfriend. That's all"**_

"_**No, don't say that word! He's not your—I would never accept him! He can't give you offspring! He can't be a part of Uchiha!"**_

"_**Don't worry, Itachi. Naruto understood about it. He said its fine that we keep our relationship as a secret. He would understand if I want to marry a girl, or impregnates someone"**_

"_**I don't understand… What does he want, that Naruto boy?"**_

"…_**He just wanted to be with me, Itachi. It doesn't matter if I love him or not, he just want to stay by my side, forever"**_

"_**That's…"**_

"_**He said he would never hate me or be angry with me if I cheated on him, Itachi. Can you grasp that idea? He's very weird"**_

* * *

><p>"Oh, Sasuke! You're home early" Naruto practically squealed and ran up to his lover. Sasuke smiled and pulled the blond into his embrace and sniffed the shining hair. "You just showered?" he asked. Naruto smiled and grabbed the back of Sasuke's shirt, "Yea, I was going to order dinner. Have you eaten, Sasuke?"<p>

"No, I'm not hungry for food"

"Well, what would you like? Fruit? Or maybe Ra—", Naruto quickly shut his mouth and blushed ten shade when he realized the meaning behind Sasuke's words. "Erm, I, Sasuk—"

"I think you need another shower, Naruto" said boy shook his head, still blushing. Sasuke kissed his neck and ears. "But I don't think you're clean enough. Come on, I'll help you" the boy bit his upper lip, preventing any sounds coming out.

"Dobe, open your mouth" commanded Sasuke. Naruto shook his head, hiding his face into the raven's chest. Sasuke pushed Naruto down onto the sofa, trapping the blond. "You're so cute, dobe"

Naruto glared at the man on top of him, "Shut up, teme! Who're you calling cute! The almighty Uzumaki Naruto is not cute! He's handsome!" Sasuke shook his head and showed Naruto how cute he is that entire night.

* * *

><p>"<strong>I've missed you, dobe"<strong>

"**You've no idea how I miss you, teme"**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

Itachi: "Sasuke's not answering the phone"

Kisame: "He's busy"

Itachi: "..."

Kisame: "He has this pervert face when he was leaving"

Itachi: "..."

Kisame: "Maybe he's fu—"

Itachi: "Kisame. You're killing Sasuke's image in my mind..."

Kisame: "... Itachi-san, are you sure that pervert personality of yours was not Uchiha's genetic traits?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** To 'Izanagi Sharingan' who review-ed: You. Are. Pathetic. If Mr. Masashi Kishimoto didn't protest, who are you to do so? And who told you both Naruto and Sasuke aren't gay? You're not the maker of Naruto. Don't judge everything with your eyes, because you're nothing compare to the world. I respect you as fellow writer, but if you think my story disgraces Naruto, then in my opinion you're not worthy to be called writer. **NB: **Can you read and decipher the meaning of this website address? If you can't, Google can do it for you.


	4. Brown and Spiky

**Disclaimer:** Naruto's not mine... Nada, nihil.

**Warning:** Yaoi. That explained a lot.

**Rating:** T to M.

**A/N:** It's been long. I'm sorry for the long hiatus.

_"Sasuke is a pervert" _is a phone line.

_Sasuke is a pervert _is a personal own conversation.

**"Sasuke is a pervert" **is a loud angry voice.

**Sasuke is a pervert **is for general use.

* * *

><p><strong>I Forgave you, Sasuke Teme<strong>

**Chapter Three**

**Brown and Spiky  
><strong>

First thing Naruto noticed when he woke up is a hand, on his chest, and another one stroking his hair. After quite a second, he realized that hand is not his boyfriend's hand. It's too…colorful. Sasuke is the palest being in the world, according to Naruto's Sasupedia. Then after making sure his brain is working nicely, he jumped and shoved the hand above him, earning a loud **thud **from the bedside.

"What the—"

_Oops_ thought Naruto. After hearing the quite mutter, he remembered whose hand they belong to, and the reason they were resting quite familiarly on him.

"Sorry, Neji. I kind of panicked there" he said sheepishly, and then he proceeds to helped Neji to get back up. The pale iris man sighed and cleaned himself of any invisible dust. "Sorry again" said Naruto. Neji just waved at him and pushed the other boy towards the bathroom. "Wha—Hey, Neji?"

* * *

><p>"Why the hell are you still here?" growled Sasuke. Neji smirked at the other and shrugged. After hearing the shower being turned off, Sasuke sighed, a pathetic tries to calm himself. "I…appreciate your help. But now you're unwanted, so you can make your exit, Hyuuga" he said through gritted mouth. The other chuckled not-so-innocently and brushed through the possessive raven, bumping his shoulder on purpose.<p>

"Oh yeah, Uchiha" said man turned slightly to face the other. "If you need _help _with Naruto, anytime, just call me. I'll _gladly_ be here for him" then he's gone, leaving the raven fuming with angry, jealousy, and hatred.

"Sasuke…?" called Naruto nervously. He had watched those two's interaction, but didn't dare to interrupted because of the dark looks his boyfriend had. The raven suddenly hit the wall, making the blond jumped in fear. "Sa—"

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm…sorry" suddenly his boyfriend pulled him into his embrace. Naruto shook his head and hid himself further into Sasuke's built body.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Naruto, I'm sorry for yesterday. I know you must be angry with me"<strong>_

"_**Hm? What are you talking about, Sasu?"**_

"_**Yesterday, with Hyuuga and Sabaku…"**_

"_**Oh! It's fine, Sasuke! You are an over-jealous bear after all!"**_

"_**That doesn't make any sense, Naruto"**_

"_**I know! Anyway, you got time to—"**_

_**BEEP**_

"_**Was that, your phone, Sasuke?"**_

"_**Yeah. I'm going to answer it"**_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…_**Who?"**_

"_**Huh? What was that Naru?"**_

"_**Huh? Oh! It's nothing! Anyway, you got time tonight? Let's go Ichiraku! It's been a while since we—"**_

"_**I can't tonight. I got work to do. I'm sorry, Naru"**_

"_**But—!"**_

"_**Naruto! Please… I—I'll call Kakashi if you—"**_

"…_**No it's fine. Can you... can you call Neji for me? I'll prepare a bath for you"**_

* * *

><p>"So…What do you think, Shika?"<p>

"_Hm? What?"_

"You… How could you fall asleep while I'm telling you my sad story of life?"

"_Calm down Naruto. Anyway, so, Sasuke called Neji and left right afterwards right"_

"Yes. Neji stayed the night, he left this morning when Sasuke returned"

"_The Uchiha suddenly hugged you and kept repeating 'I'm sorry' again and again"_

"Yes. Why are you repeating my story?"

"_Calm down. I was just making sure"_

"So, umm, Shika. What do you think does Sasuke really—you know…"

"_Naruto… Has Uchiha left?"_

"No, actually he said he's staying in today. But I think he have to leave again at night"

"_Perfect. I'm going to visit your place, now"_

"Eh—but , Shika—"

**BEEP**

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru were sitting in the living room. Sasuke's glaring at the lazy bum, Naruto sat next to Sasuke and across his friend doing nothing in particular, while Shikamaru just sipped his already cold tea.<p>

"To what do we owe this…gracious presence of yours, Nara?" forced the raven. He already had a plan just for him and his Naruto. He was planning to spend the lazy afternoon doing nothing but cuddling his blond. And then, his blonds' friend just has to drop the bomb.

Setting down the porcelain cup Naruto got from Itachi; Shikamaru pulled out a thick brown envelope and put it on the table. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow while Naruto suddenly froze to the core. The raven glanced at him for a second before returning to the genius lazy.

"What is this about, Nara?"

"Open it, Naruto. It's the answer you want, and the answer we can give you"

Slowly, the blond reached out to the envelope, as if scared he would get burn. He unsealed it then, with shaky hand, pulled out whatever inside. Sasuke watched from his sides, curious yet scared at the same time.

_What if they found out… What if…_ a thousand what if went through both the raven and the blonds' heads. The raven, dread of losing everything and the blond, afraid of losing the only one thing he had. Both were expecting something scary, something that would rip them apart, something that could hurt them. They thought they were prepared. But what presented in front of them are beyond that.

"What's the meaning of this?" shouted Sasuke. Shikamaru merely glanced at him then rest his view on his blond friend, who has frozen to the core. The raven forcefully took the evident from his blonds' hand and ripped it to shred. But the damaged has been done. When he tried to hold Naruto's hands, he was slapped away. His eyes went wide, mouth gaping in shocked and fear.

"N—Naru… I can explain it…"

"No… You lied to me… It's as clear as crystal fuck, Sasuke!"

"Please! Calm down, Naruto!" the blond slapped his hands away, again.

"No! You lied to me! That's… That guy in the photo was my father,right?"

"Naru—"

"**Answer me, Uchiha Sasuke!"**

"…Yes. It's your father, Minato. I'm sorry I lied to you about his death… I'm so sorry, Naru—"

The blond ran away from the embrace and locked himself inside their bedroom. Shikamaru sighed and picked up the only surviving thing that Sasuke didn't managed to rip; a photo of an older version of Naruto smiling brightly at Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>If only I can turn back time<strong>

**My dearest**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

Itachi: "Hmm… Sasuke isn't answering his phone. And I can't reach Naruto either"

Kisame: "Sheesh… Calm yo tities, Itachi"

Itachi: "I don't have breast, Kisame"

Kisame: "Yeah, whatever anyway, I'm taking day off. Pochi's sick so I gotta take him to vet"

Itachi: "…You can take your leave after I can contact my brother"

Kisame: "Hah! He's probably fucking his little blond as we speak right now!"

Itachi: "…"

Kisame: "I was just kidding… Don't look at me like that. Hey, Itachi-san, why your eyes are turning red? Stop staring at me, you're kind of scaring me, Itachi-san…"

Itachi: "I want to eat shark fin suddenly. Must be the heat, don't you think so, Kisame?"

Kisame: "?"

Itachi: "Maybe I should call Deidara and the others to eat together…"

Kisame: "NO! I mean—I'll see if I can contact your brother, sir! Right away, sir!"


End file.
